A Cold Summer
by CheeseforMr.Rogers
Summary: The future is a dark place. Set 15 years after the original show Phineas & Ferb are on opposite sides of a global cold war/arms race.
1. Chapter 1

**A C****old**** Summer**

**A Phineas & Ferb fanfiction**

**by: Cheese for Mr. Rogers**

**The future is a dark place.**

**Set 15 years after the original show Phineas & Ferb are on opposite sides of a global cold war/arms race.**

** Ferb works for China as a head of R&D (U.k District).**

** Phineas Works for the U.N.F.R(Union of Northern Freedom Republics) in the reassigned O.W.C.A's weapons development branch****.**

** There are rumors that each side has a new type of WMD(weapon of mass destruction).**

**Both sides are scared, but worse neither are talking. One thing is sure...it going to be a cold summer.**

Just the summary for now,but I'm working on the first chapter.

Let me know what you think in the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Week 1

Day 1

looking at the date I realized today is the first Day of summer vacation. At least it would have been in better times. funny I still find myself asking the same question around this time "what am I going to do today. Phineas closed his journal, and left his lab locking the door behind him. Phineas walked down the halls to the cafeteria. the cafeteria was almost empty except for a few agents. grabbing a plate Phineas asked the cook how the instant crops he developed were holding out.

"Well the tomatoes turn to mush, the corn is fine, the spices are still hit and miss, and the rice takes overnight". Still just a drop of water per instant crop is amazing, and helps more than you know Phineas." the cook replied.

"Thanks Candace, so hows Jeremy?" Phineas asked."Just fine!" a familiar voice said over the fryer. "Ready for a fight hun?" candice asked almost sarcastically "Heck yeah babe!" Jermey said before returning to the burgers.

"Does he still blame himself for what happened during the last attack?" Phineas asked.

Walking out from behind the counter Candace took a deep breath before saying " he has nightmares every night, and wakes up screaming about how he did nothing. that next time he has to do something."

"Look they Infiltrated the building and held the School floor hostage. None of us saw it coming" Phineas said

"I know that but still..." Candace said trailing off. There was a pause. Phineas asked " How's Amanda after...you know?"

"Confused. I tell her that were safe here and then we get attacked. I tell her that her dad is fine and she hears him screaming every night. I don't know maybe we should move to the colonies in danville with mom I hear its better there." Candace said.

"Talk with Jeremy about it I know mom can have one dependent, but you and Jeremy will be put on the waiting list." Phineas advised.

"Yeah and mom was never really aware of her surroundings" Candace and phineas shared a quick laugh over that. There was a crash in the kitchen and few curses. "Phineas I gotta go." Candace said.

Walking back to his lab food tray in hand Phineas was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to tell Candace the intel the spy network had acquired but didn't. Not that telling civilians agency secrets was against conduct(because it was), but because of what that intel was.

"Ferb is alive, and working for the enemy" Just the thought made Phineas uncomfortable. Him and candace had assumed that he died fighting the good fight during the fall of London.

"Candace has enough to deal with he thought to himself."

Reaching for the door he realized it was ajar. dropping the tray he pulled a gun and breached the room yelling "Who's there?!" as soon as the words left his lips another pair found his.

"Isabella I thought you were dead. We lost your signal Italy. Last we heard you were on the run from the General." Phineas said when they broke the embrace.

"You know me, so...whatcha doin'?" Isabella said with a playful growl. "Now that you ask..." Phineas said as his hand slid down her back. They moved over to the bed Isabella straddled him, and began to undo his shirt while he started to unzip her leather suit from the front displaying her bra, and well developed breast. "Lets get this out of the way" Phineas said as he started to undo her bra." Ditto" Isabella said as she continued to undo his shirt.

Suddenly the door slammed open for a second time that day. A young breathless field agent stood at the door. he took a deep breath then began to talk rather quickly. "Sir General Monagram has called an emergency meeting all available agents are to repor...oh I didn't see ya there miss I ah..." his cheeks turned beet red as he realized what he just caught them doing. "Well I'll see you there sir um...good to...heh see you again miss Garcia or was it Shapiro hehe I forget a lot of things uh like right now yeah."He said nervously. "Forget what happened...Forget What happened" he chanted to him self down the hall and out of sight.

The Office

"General" Phineas Said to the back of a leather chair "Actually" a different voice said as the chair turned to face them "Oh Major Carlson" Isabella said

"I'm sorry to rope you into this miss Garcia especially cause you just got back, and please call me Carl were all friends here" The major said with a war hardened grumble.

"Where's the General?" Phineas asked

"He's with the President. After the security breach here at the tower They've moved the President and his advisers to a top secret bunker somewhere outside the Tri-State area which one is classified even to me, but that's not why your here." Major Carlson Replied.

"Your here because one of our moles in South America was investigating the Abductions of local scientist by the local Milita. He informed us that they were forcing scientist to work on what might be possible WMD's then he went dark"

"Why don't you send in a basic extraction team to get him out?" Phineas Interrupted.

The Major replied "The General thought you'd want to carry out mission personally knowing the circumstances".

"What circumstances?" Phineas asked "The mole" Carl replied "is...Baljeet"

Phineas began to walk towards the door Isabella following. As he exited Phineas said over his shoulder. "Tell the General he was right."

The Field agent from earlier came sprinting down the hall. almost running into Phineas the agent stepped to the side and saluted till Phineas passed.

Stumbling to catch up he said "sorry I'm late the Major told me to get a VTOL and some men ready" he apologized.

You did good kid Phineas said as they boarded the elevator. Exiting the elevator onto the Landing strip the men lined up and saluted as they shouted "SIR!" in unison.

Phineas cleared his throat before saying "gentlemen I know what we're going to do today!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Week 1**

**Day 3**

"Was it "cout" or "cin" at this part?" a man thinks to himself as he continues to work on his program.

Looking up at the clock the man yawned "Morning already" the man said sleepily. Someone is breaking government spy drones in many that this man is forced to pull all nighters like this programming new ones.

"Oh the meeting I'm late." the man said as he put on his jacket, and headed out the door. Stepping out into the crisp morning air the man lit a cigarette "ah breakfast" he said to himself after exhaling.

Walking through the old University campus at this time still gave him the creeps. Though it hadnt been a school since before the war, and was converted into headquarters for the local government since the old meeting places of the past government were destroyed in the war.

Stepping into Clare Hall the man walks up to the main room. He can hear voices inside. "I hope no one notices me..." he whispers to himself as he reaches for the door. "Your not a very good whisperer mate are you?" a equally tired voice says from behind him. "Ah good to see you sir I was just in the Bathroom and..." the man began to explain nervously.

The other man stopped him "And your a terrible liar. You know what this means... don't you?" The other man asked menacingly "no" the man said "It means...your a honest man" the other man said in a almost joking tone

"What?" the man asked confused. "Your having trouble lying because you don't do it often. I'm glad to meet somebody who won't stab me in the back"

"Oh yeah" the man said still confused, but glad he had someone to walk into the meeting late with.

As the two men stepped into the room all the chatter ceased, and all the eyes in the room turned to them. Then a tall, surprisingly young looking man at the podium said "Captian glad you could join us" "Always good to see a friend Zod" The Captain replied In a amused tone. "I could say the same Ferb" the General said in a equally amused tone. The chatter began once more

"Wait Captian Ferb?"

"The war hero?".

"Better late than never eh Lieutenant Lee" the General said to the man sneaking away from Ferb's side. " "I'm sorry Sir I was up all night working on the drones, and lost track of time." Lee bowed as he said this.

The General raised his hand and said "I'm sure you were working hard, But don't let it happen again. I have no patience for this sort of thing on the front lines. are we clear? the Generals eyes almost glaring, and the room now silent with tension.

Lee bowed said "yes sir" and quickly took his seat. After everyone rose then bowed to the flag and took the're seats again.

The General spoke "Gentlemen I believe we all are familiar with the sacrifices men like us have to make for the betterment of our nation. We've dealt with threats to our way of life before. We won our war, and shown the world we're not to be messed with, all while silencing our rivals, but now I fear those rivals have decided to play there hand" "What are you saying sir?" a voice from across the room asked " I'm informing you that two days ago the U.N.F.R Tested what our data shows is Ten times more powerful than the Tsar bomb" the room erupted.

"Ten times more powerful!"

"The Tsar bomb! The Goddamn TSAR BOMB!"

"We have to strike now!"

"Gentlemen Order,Order!" The General shouted over the noise. "It was only a test they haven't shown signs of attack" He said reassuringly.

"Furthermore" he continued "There was no mushroom cloud only Richter scale, and air pressure readings. No "smoking gun" just an earthquake. Strange I know, but we can't ignore readings like this. Brace yourselves there's more.

Our drones before they were shot down took photos of what seems to be a Research and devlopment plant R&D for short. that's run by the local militia in Chile.

Our sources say they've abducted a few scientist in the area, and might be forcing them to make WMD's. There Leader Guevara is a dangerous power hungry man so we have reason to investigate. gentlemen I know the odds are against us, but that's never stopped us before. every man is to play his part for victory. That's why I'm personally leading the Chilean mission. Captain Ferb and his team has developed a new type of Transport for this mission Captain Ferb congratulations you've been promoted to Colonel take your pick of men and investigate the U.N.F.R's testing ground in mexico. May we honor our mother" and with that the General stepped of the stage and walked out the door security detail close behind.

Twelve Hours later...

"How'd This slacker get on the team?"

"Well the Colonel wanted him on the team so quit your bitch'n"

"Says the biggest of them all!"

"Oh yeah."

*sounds of a fight*

"Look sharp you two It's the Colonel"

"Hey new guy you might want to wake up..."

Ferb climbed down from the ladder leading up to the cockpit. He gave a quick nod to his soldiers so they could rise from there bowed position "Men We'll be arriving in Mexico shortly" Ferb began "But due to our current violation of U.N.F.R's airspace we won't be landing. We will be HALO jumping out of our plane outside of Mexico city. After infiltrating the city as refugees fleeing South America. We'll then proceed to ascertain the location of the testing ground all we know is that its somewhere in the Chihuahuan Desert. Every one clear?" "Yes Sir!" echoed through the plane...

End Chapter

Thanks for reading this far.

Next Chapter will have a Love Triangle...


	4. Chapter 4

"Lemon" below

*Footsteps*

*Knock* *Knock*

"You knocked?"

"Yes Captian Fletcher I Heard noise. Is everything ok?"

"Was working on a prototype. Got a bit exited that's all"

"Alright, but if you need me I'm down the hall" After the soldier left the Captain returned to his Bed, and to a voice he'd longed to say his name since youth.

"Well you finally got me after all these years?" escaped the tired yet satisfied lips.

"I'm not done yet" Ferb Replied as he removed his robe to reveal his firm toned body and a single scar across his chest.

Getting into bed they began to kiss and explore their skin for a second time that night.

He ran his fingers trough her hair while his other hand rubbed her and moistened. She began to tremble only making him deepen the kiss, and move his hand faster.

She inhaled...then exhaled the word "close" the scent of himself on her breath.

"But now I've got you" she said as she got on top of him. She slid into position making him struggle not to buck under her warmth. Then she began to rock her hips up and down every inch of him slowly. "If this is torture" Ferb thought to himself. They locked eyes. "Can you say my name" she said still moving.

"Make me" Ferb said Staring back into hers.

Faster she moved "say it" she said, but Ferb's gaze wouldn't leave her's in defeat.

"Say it" she said as the bed began to creak.

Suddenly she stopped moving holding tightly to every throbbing inch inside of her. As there warm fluids dripped out the name"Isabella..." escaped his lips.

Week 1

Day 4

"Isabella...Isabella.." "Wake up Isabella"

"Huh" "What" was all Isabella could say.

The Doctors wife made these bread things stuffed with meat & cheese. The're really good there called "empanada de Pieo's"

"Empanada de Pino is How you say it" Phineas said as he walked into the room. "Keep working on you're Spanish a disguise is nothing if you can't sell it." "Yes sir oh and miss can I have your plate I'm still a little hungry?".

Isabella nodded, and the Agent left the room with a smile on his face.

"You alright?" Phineas asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know I..." she began.

"Militia Coming up the road!" erupted from the speakers on the're wrist.

"Activate countermeasures, and setup a perimeter Me and Isabella will secure the House!" Phineas replied. They shared a glance "Later" they said in unison.

As they ran down the hall they both we're lost in thought

"I came here to find missing scientist and Baljeet. Not risk life, limbs and my men to protect one doctor and his family from the militia" Phineas thought to himself

Isabella with a face of dread realizes something

"That dream...felt more like...a memory...

end chapter

Thank you for reading this far into my first fic

I'm about to travel (hence the short chapter) so no updates for awhile, but I'm still writing the story. They'll be less talking more action in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 1

day 4

continued...

"What are you telling me?"

"That it all was a Lie?!"

Earlier that day...

"Damn that's alot of metal." agent T said to agent C.

"hey quiet do you want them to hear you before they get to the explosives...Hey were's L?" C replied.

"Last I saw of him he was playing with the doctor's children." T wispered

"Let's hope he's stopped play..." C stopped mid sentence the milita now extremly close. T grabbed the detonator C nodded and T pressed the button.

BOOM!

"What was that?!" The Doctor screamed

"The milita must've hit our perimeter." Phineas replied

"Rookie protect the doctor. Me and Isabella will hold the yard!"

"Sir we can't hold them off were falling back to you!"

came in over the radio as they moved to the front yard and the sandbags that they placed.

Isabella aimed the mounted gun at the driveway.

Phineas trained his eyes and gun for movement...

The sound of gunfire grew louder...

The sounds of yelling could be heard...

The treeline began to rustle...

"Don't shoot it's us" came from the treeline to the're front.

The seven man squad came out "What happend out there?" Phineas asked the six men

"They have transport...new weapon... killed D." was all A could say in-between breaths.

Suddenly a loud almost metallic roar pierced everyone's senses.

"What the..argh" Phineas said as he covered his ears.

After the sound stopped Phineas said for someone to get in the RPG nest on-top of the house.

ENEMIES!

Gunfire erupted on the Doctors small mountain farm.

Phineas ducked as he heard the bullets wiz by his head.

Peeking out over cover agent A shouted "enemy vehicle"

Isabella rained fire on the vehicle turning the windshield into a red mush. The vehicle still barreling towards them Phineas yelled "Clear out!" then dove to his left as the vehicle crashed through the sand bags and into the house killing T.

Phineas turned around to see the vehicles auto defenses activated and pointed at him. He heard the click and felt the heat of an explosion. opening his eyes he saw the vehicle aflame. "Run to the barn I'll cover you guys!"agent C shouted as he fired another RPG from the roof.

Phineas started for the barn

"50cal take cover sir I'll draw his fire" C shouted

Phineas thought to himself as he sat crouched next to what was left of the sandbag wall." I can't sit here...there has to be more weapons in the barn, and where did everyone go...what's this I'm stepping on" Phineas looked down at the grenade

"Fuck" Phineas screamed as he kicked the grenade away only to have it explode within seconds knocking him off his feet. "At least I'm closer" Phineas thought as he started to crawl to the barn the taste of sand and his own blood in his mouth. WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYBODY! he screamed in pain.

xxXXxxx

"Doctor calm down"

"No agent stevens you don't understand they've found us"

"heh no one calls me by my real name, but Doctor I'm sure us O.W.C.A agents can handle a few wartime thugs.

"but Mr stevens this isn't the milita"

"what do you mean..."

xxXXxxx

The barn doors swung open "Phineas! You two help me bring him inside!" Isabella shouted

"I've been calling you" Phineas said through gritted teeth

"Sorry there's interference in the barn" Isabella said as she helped lift him of the ground.

"From what?" he asked

"You'll see" she replied as she placed him in a chair inside the barn.

Agents M and F pulled a tarp off of a object in the corner

"Whats a Doctor doing with a E-class hovercraft outfitted with enough ordnance to take on a brigade" said a voice at the door.

"C your alive, but the LAV I saw it follow you down the road guns blazing" Phineas said suprised

"It was nothing the RPG did all the work" a bruised and bloodied agent C replied.

"That explains why when Phineas called we had interference"

"Yeah that's an elctromagnetic engine, but why would the Doctor need us when he owns this" another agent said stroking his beard

"Becuase It's not his" agent L said as he walked in

"Rook your sopposed to be with the Doctor. what if the milita come back. you do real-" Isabella began

"I heard the fighting stop, and the milita is the least of our worry's..." L replied

xxXXxx

"What are you telling me?

that it was all a lie!?"

"No agent P. I am in danger yes, but not from the milita" The Doctor said hurriedly

"If not the militia then who, and why?" Phineas asked

"Well you see.." the Doctor began "My House sits on a secret tunnel that leads to a path on the other side of the mountain. That path leads to the R&D plant that hold's the missing scientist and your friends.

"What!" Isabella said in shock

Phineas started to move in on the Doctor "you've been using us to protect the militia he said enraged "Wait" the Doctor said as he backed up "They told me my family would be safe if I agreed, and that's not all the person who changed your orders isn't just in the O.W.C.A they are part of a unique group of people worldwide who have members everywhere with only one goal. War of any-kind at all cost.

"How do you know this?" agent M asked

"Your so called friend told me shortly before he went dark, and the traitor in the O.W.C.A is *Cough *couhl uhh

was all the man could say as he spat up blood and died before the're very eyes.

"What the fuck" agent A said the doctors blood pooling at his feet

"What the fuck indeed" Phineas said as he removed a dart from the doctors back. "there's a note"

"what's it say" L asked

Phineas read the note "Wouldn't want the doctor sppiling the beans to soon signed INT" "What's this all mean" Isabella said concered

"ATTENTION MILITIA THIS IS GENRAL ZOD OF OUR MOTHER'S FORCES. COME OUT WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED" echoed loud speakers out side

"This guy has perfect timing" Isabella said as they all ducked

"No wonder they were tougher its freakin China" F wishpered from the floor

"Yeah and it looks like half of it out there" A added

"What the hell is that?" L asked fearfully

"We have to get to the hovercraft in the barn" Phineas said fighting the pain as he crawled to the back door

"IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT WE WILL OPEN FIRE...you've been warned"

There was a loud humming " We have to get out now!" M said over the noise

Everyone ran out the house turning back in time to see the house get engulfed by Ice and snow before there eyes.

"How are we going to get to-"

BOOM

"It's C!" Isabella said

"And our chance let's go" M said

"What's going on heard explosions" agent O said putting the last of his tools away.

"It's zod and he's packing heat well not ex" F began

"We have to go" Isabella said as she climbed into the cockpit

Phineas looked back to see C throwing his empty RPG to the ground face to metal with a large bipedal mech as all the Generals men pointed there guns at him. "Well this sucks" were his last words as the Ice cannon fire engulfed him. leaving a statue shining in the light Flipping the bird.

The mech stomped on the ice man. Leaving crushed ice and a red smear

"Shit" Phineas said out loud

The mech tuned towards the barn

"Dog shit" he said to himself as hid behind the door

He quickly inhaled then exhaled before making a run for the hovercraft on the opposite side of the barn.

He heard the crakle of ice as he felt the barn get colder and saw the ground tun to ice and snow before his eyes

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" the General said after firing at the movement in the barn.

He tried to speak again but all that came out was static suddenly a hovercraft flew out of the barn guns blazing cracking the mech's windshield as it flew into the forest.

"Should we go after them Sir?"crackled over the mech's radio

"No we will continue with the misson" the General replied getting out of the mech

"Search the Farm for the Path He shouted.

The General looked on as his men moved to clear the house...

"What's the headcount?" Phineas asked

"hmm" L said as looked around the camp

"Agent's A,O,M,and F, Miss Isabella then you and me sir

Total loss of three agents D, T, and C..sir

"Were's the Doctors family?" Phineas asked

They disappeared shortly before he died I think our little secret group got to them.

"So what's the misson?" A asked rubbing his palms together

"The misson is the same. Save Baljeet and scientist, but now we are doing it on borrowed time. Phineas explained

"But what about the traitor at headquaters?" M asked

"The traitor wanted us to protect the passage, and the badguys. I think we failed so now we're good guys !" L added

"We will deal with that later there is still a mission to finish. Rook do you know where the path is?"

"Yeah he told me how to get to the militia's base" L replied

"Men get some rest we move at dawn" Phineas said as he added more smokeless kindle to the fire.

Everyone but Phineas and Isabella retired to there sleeping quarters

Phineas broke the silence "So you were saying..."

End Chapter


End file.
